Christopher is a gardener. He plants $96$ daisies in a garden. Each row has $8$ daisies. How many rows of daisies did Christopher plant in the garden?
The number of rows of daisies that Christopher planted is the total number of daisies that he planted divided by the number of daisies in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $96\text{ daisies} \div 8\text{ daisies per row}$ $96\text{ daisies} \div 8\text{ daisies per row} = 12\text{ rows}$